W is for Wild and Wooly
by jada951
Summary: What have Johnny and Chet gotten themselves into now?


Emergency Alphabet

(nope. No beta)

W is for Wild & Wooly 

"I don't know about this Gage," Chet said as he eased himself into the Rover.

"What do ya mean, Chester?" he looked at his crewmate incredulously. "We made a commitment and a deal is a deal." Johnny eased his car into the stream of traffic.

"I know, I know. It's just that Marco was supposed to come with us."

"He can't. He's sick."

"Likely story," Chet scoffed.

"Oh get off of it Chet. Mama Lopez called to say he had a 102 fever and was puking. Would you really want him around tonight? Besides, he could get everyone else sick too."

"Yeah, you're right. That would put a damper on things. I don't know Johnny. I'm just feeling sort of uneasy."

"What's to know? It's not like you've never done this before. It would be nice if Marco could be here, but it just means a little bit more for the two of us." Johnny flashed him a grin.

Chet simply nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." About 5 minutes later, Johnny pulled into a grocery store parking lot.

"What gives, Gage?"

"I just like to show up with a treat, ya know? I'll be back in 5 minutes."

"Alright," Chet begrudgingly agreed. "Besides, it's not like I can get there by myself since you drove, Johnny Boy!'

True to his word, Johnny returned to the car in short order, tossed the small grocery on the floor by Chet's feet. "So, what did ya get?" Chet asked as he peered into the bag.

He then pulled out a package of fun-sized Snickers bars. "You have got to be kidding, Gage!"

"No! I'm not and it's not for you anyway," he replied as he grabbed for the bag with a bit of anger. "I happen to know for a fact that this is a favorite! Besides, chocolate always makes thing go smoother."

John tossed the bag on the floorboard by Chet's feet, and told his friend, "Just, just leave it alone, Chet."

"Fine, don't get your boxers in a twist, Babe. I just wanted to see what ya got."

"Well, now you saw." Within a minute, Johnny glanced at Chet and watched as he eyed the bag of candy.

"Oh, no you don't!" Johnny reached down, snatched the bag of candy and tossed it into the back seat.

"Well, you said chocolate makes everything go smoother, right?"

"It's Not For You! Besides, the day I buy candy for you is the day…"

"Careful what you say Gage. I seem to remember you bought me some special garlic flavored chocolate," he reminded his friend with a snicker. "But you went and wolfed it down anyway."

"Very funny, Chet."

"When will you ever learn that you can't out-prank the Phantom?"

Johnny's jaw tightened slighted and he wondered about the wisdom of including Chet on this venture at all. He briefly shook his shaggy head, as if that would clear his mind. "We're almost there Chet. Now no stupid stuff that's goin' to scare the girls."

"Hey, you know me. The girls are always cool with me."

Johnny snickered. "Not all the time and not all the girls. Do I need to remind you about the time at the disco when you…"

"No, no you don't. Besides, we're almost here."

The rover pulled up in from of a familiar house. As they got out of the car Chet saw a curtain pull back. "Well, they've seen us. There's no turning back now."

Oh Chet. Would you just stop!"

Within moments the front door crashed opened and an armful of blonde curls flew into his arms. "Hey!" Johnny said, pulling her back to look at her face.

" How's my Jennie Bean?" he asked as he twirled her around. She just giggled in reply. Chris exited the house, next, with a tad less enthusiasm, but welcomed his swing in Uncle Johnny's arms too.

"Hey Junior, Chet! Good to see you. Glad you could both come. Where's the rest of the daring trio?"

"He's sick," Chet answered sullenly.

Roy's eyebrows arched in concern. Johnny knew it wouldn't take much for Roy to start worrying about things and quickly said, "he just has a stomach bug, with a fever. Mama Lopez is taking care of him."

"Well, okay. Glad it's nothing too serious. Come on inside. Everyone else is here already!"

Johnny hopped up the steps two at a time, Chet slowly followed like he was heading to his own execution. Johnny looked back and saw his hang-dog look. "Come on, Chet," Johnny said, as he slapped him on the back and propelled him through the door.

"Hey guys! Everything alright?" Hank inquired.

"Fine and dandy Cap," Johnny answered. "Well, except for Marco who has a bug or something. We are good to go!"

"Glad to hear it Johnny," Joann said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Now, everything is the same as usual, with just a few 'little' additions.

"You know what Chris and Jenny's bedtime routine is. Now, Mike, Jr. is upstairs with Chris playing with matchbox cars. They should be stomping down for some games and snacks any time now that you are here. Mike and Chris are set to camp out in their sleeping bags on his bedroom floor. The newest addition to the Stoker clan, Susie has already had her evening bottle and is asleep in the playpen in our bedroom."

"She has her favorite blankie and lovies with her," Jessie, Mike's wife added. "She should be good for the night. If you need it, there is an extra bottle in the fridge. But usually if she wakes up, you can pat her back or rock her some and she will go back to sleep. If she is still fussy, she probably has a wet diaper."

"We'll put Chester B. in charge of that," Johnny grinned at his friend.

"Thanks a lot, Gage," he replied under his breath.

"And our girls decided they were "too old" for babysitter's so they decided to stay home and watch TV," Cap said.

"And hopefully not fight," Emily added.

"Okay folks!" Johnny said to the group, "time's a wastin'. You guys go and have a great time. We'll hold down the fort… Call if you hafta Jessie. I know it's hard to leave your little one. But we'll be fine." She flashed a grateful smile back to Johnny as Mike took her elbow to lead her down the stairs.

"Thanks a lot guys," Mike called back. "It's been a long time since either of us have had a grown up conversation with each other."

Johnny stood by the door, ready to wave good-bye to his friends when Chet crossed the threshold.

"Where do you think you're goin', Chet?"

"If I'm going to do this," he said over his shoulder, "I want some of those Snickers bars to help 'smooth' things along!"

End.

Thanks for reading. It's been great fun taking part in the Alphabet Adventures, both reading and writing.

Feel Free to leave a stunning review for the writer and I'll make sure Chet shares the Snickers.

;-)


End file.
